


The Silence

by rosymamacita



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 2199 days, Canon Compliant, F/M, Reunion, bellarke reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosymamacita/pseuds/rosymamacita
Summary: Clarke and Madi stumble upon spacekru, finally returned. Everyone greets her, except Bellamy.





	The Silence

Clarke and Madi had been staking out the Eligius, hiding in trees like the grounders used to do when the dropship first came down. They kept a notebook on the settlement. One hundred of them were there. Seventy five prisoners and twenty five crew members. None of them knew anything about living on the ground or surviving in the wilderness. 

Madi was laughing about their clumsiness on the ground on the way back to camp when they heard a noise in the woods.

They were instantly alert. “The Eligius?” Madi asked, although they had all been accounted for in the camp surrounding their ship when they’d left. The Eligius folk didn’t like to wander at night, and the sun was setting. The animals scared them. 

“Couldn’t be,” she said. Maybe it was one of the animals.

It wasn’t the animals. A man came out of the trees. Dark hair. Broad shoulders. A beard. He was dressed in black and boots. He saw her and stopped.

Bellamy.

Behind him, the rest filtered into the clearing. Raven, Murphy, Monty, Harper, Emori and Echo. 

Madi raised her gun but Clarke put a hand on her arm. “It’s them. They’re here.” Madi lowered her gun.

“Clarke?” Raven said, incredulous.

Her voice sounded so great. Clarke laughed, tears rising in her throat. “Yeah.”

“You’re alive?” That was Monty. “How?”

“What do you mean, how? Of course she’s alive. She’s Clarke.” It was Murphy’s words that broke the stasis. 

“Clarke!” Harper cried, and then all of a sudden they were on her. Hugging her. 

“Raven! I’’d like to stay breathing. You don’ have to squeeze me so tight.” Raven pulled back. “I can’t believe it.”

Monty hugged her, with a huge smile. “It’s so good to see you. We missed you.” Then Harper. “I’m so glad you’re alive,” with tears in her eyes.

But then Murphy lifted her up off her feet. “Nothing can ever stop you. I should have known. Not even the end of the world.”

Emori joined him. “I did know. I told you. I told you she would. None of you ever believed me. I knew you were alive. That’s who you are.”

When they were done, Echo came up to her and clasped her arm in hers. “Thank you.”

Clarke was shocked. “Thank me? For what?”

“For everything. For turning on the Ark and making it so we could survive. Thank you for my life. Thank you for a new life. Thank you.”

Clarke shifted her gun strap on her shoulder and shook her head. “I don’t want thanks.” She looked up. Bellamy was still standing where she’d first seen him. Staring. Wordless. Her heart ached to see him, so close and so far away. “It was my mission.”

He made a noise. But didn’t say anything.

“Uhm, so. This is Madi. She’s my daughter.”

Madi looked around at them. Clarke had thought she’d be nervous, but she didn’t look nervous at all.

“Uh, did time start working differently down here? Or does radiation make people grow faster? We weren’t gone that long,” Murphy said.

“I found her. About 5 years ago. She’s a nightblood.”

“So it worked,” Raven said, coming in to hug her again. 

“It worked. For both of us. But it was hard at first.”

“We’re bad asses. We can take it,” Madi said, and grinned. “Come on, I’ll take you back to our camp. We have a place set up for you already.”

“You knew we were coming?” Emori asked, eyes wide.

Clarke shook her head, feeling nervous. So nervous. Bellamy stared at her. “I was always planning for you to come home. I’ve been preparing…”

Raven’s face fell. “For a year.”

Madi laughed. “For four years. Since we found this valley. Everything has been about when you came home. We wanted to make a place for everyone.”

They all fell silent then. Clarke laughed. Awkwardly. He was still staring. He hadn’t said a word. “It’s just over the rise,” she said. And gestured. They looked off in that direction. Except for Bellamy, he still stared.

“I’ll show you,” Madi said. So excited. She had always said she wanted to show them around. She chattered and led them off. Bellamy stared.

Clarke’s mouth was dry. She walked up to him. “You’re late,” she said, not knowing what else to say. Why he was so silent. Why she felt like her heart was breaking at his silence.

All he did was gasp, like he was in pain.

She took a step towards him. She wanted to drink him in. He was pale, and thinner, and his hair was longer, with a shaggy beard. His eyes roved over her face. Like he wanted to drink her in too.

“Bellamy?” she said, quiet. Afraid.

Then he let out his breath and touched her cheek, cupping it in his palm, brushing her hair back from her face, running his thumb over her cheekbone. His eyes were warm, and brown. She remembered his eyes. How they made her feel. They still made her feel like that, like she was home.

He kissed her. It wasn’t tentative. It was sure, and strong, his lips warm and full under hers. She wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him closer. He kissed her harder, swallowed 6 years of her loneliness. Fed her something that felt like love, felt like what she had been longing for all his time. 

Bellamy. She didn’t want to let him go. But the kiss had to end. She pulled back, gasping, and his fingers were still tangled in her hair, his hips still pressed up against hers. His heart still beating in time with hers.

“I’m here now,” He said, “I’m not leaving you again.”


End file.
